Modern aircraft landing gear have tire pressure sensors taking tire pressure measurements which are displayed in a cockpit of the aircraft. A problem with this arrangement is that ground crew checking the tire pressures of a fleet of aircraft must board each aircraft in order to view and check the pressure measurements.
An aircraft tire monitoring system is disclosed in US-A-2008/0055060. A sensor senses an operating parameter of the tire (such as pressure or temperature), and a signal related to the sensed parameter is transmitted to a reader located on or in an aircraft fuselage. The reader may also transmit some or all of the information to another device, such as a display.